OUTTAKES Forgive and Forget, Maybe
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: These will be the outtakes for Forgive and Forget, Maybe. I will be giving you glimpses of how the packs faired over the years and during the nine years that they had been away, as well as a little bit of the Cullen's. Thanks to those that will take the time to read. Rated M for my potty mouth.
1. Outtake 1: The Imprinting

**Outtake #1**

**The Imprinting of Paul/Sheena and Eli/Leah**

**I own nothing.**

**Eli's POV**

Here I was thinking about trying to get into those little jeans that Bella was wearing. I just wanted to have a little fun with her. I turned to look at my cousin, who was giving me a knowing smile, and shook my head.

"Just do it, Eli. You'll never know until you try. Fuck I'm getting tired of your stupid ass sometimes. All you need to do is just ask her out." Sheen said lowly so Bells couldn't hear.

"Shut it, Sheena-bug." I said as she smirked.

"Hey Bells, are we almost there?" I whined as she turned back to me and chuckled.

"Almost, Eli. It's just on the next block." She said smiling. We were almost there, mainly because I could smell something different. She always came to school smelling like a wolf, but I just thought that it was a rub off from us. It was then that I noticed that the smell was getting stronger the closer we got. I looked to Sheen and saw that she had noticed it as well.

Al too soon we made it to the front door of a small house and watched as the door swung open and a huge Native guy was standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat. He moved quickly and scooped her up in a tight hug. I had to clamp down my growl as he finally looked up to see us.

"Bells, you wanna introduce me to-" The guy started, but cut himself off as he stared at Sheena.

"Oh shit!" Bella said and I was confused. Bella brought her hand up and slapped him hard in the face. The look of pure anger came over his face before he realized that it was Bella.

"What the fuck, Bella?" The guy growled, oh shit. He was a wolf.

"We have people in the area, asshole. You were standing there all goo-goo eyed, numb nuts." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh, shit, um…come on in. I'm Paul, Bella's older brother." He said and stepped aside so that we could make our way into the house. "Our sister Leah should be here soon."

Sister? I didn't even know she had siblings…let alone a brother and sister.

"Bells?" I asked looking over this wolf that kept staring at my cousin.

"Eli, Sheena, go ahead and make yourselves at home. I've got to have a few words with my brother." She said pulling Paul down the hallway and into a room at the end of the hall. I couldn't hear them at all and that unnerved me.

"What do you think?" I asked looking over to Sheena. She let out a breath and turned to me. I was immediately on alert; her eyes were glazed over. "Sheen?"

"I think I found my mate, Eli." She said in a dreamy voice. _OH hell!_

I was about to ask how she knew, but was cut short as the sound of the front door opened and watched as the most breathtaking beauty strolled on in and dropped her bag on the floor. "Paul, Bella! Where the fuck are you?" She yelled out and I smiled. Not really ladylike, but still so damn hot.

"They are in the back room." I offered and watched as she jumped from the sound of my voice.

She turned to me and I watched as she got the same look that Paul got when he saw Sheena. That was when I felt the connection and I instantly knew that she was meant for me. Unlike Paul, she came out of her trance and rushed off to the back room that Paul and Bella were in.

"What the fuck?" Sheen asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe you imprinted on my best friend!" I growled over at Paul.

"I couldn't fuckin' help it, Bells. What's her name?" He said desperately.

"Sheena. Tasheena Whitehorse. Happy now?" I said and saw that goofy as look on his face.

He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Leah rushing into the room. Boy was I glad this room was soundproof. "I just imprinted!" She yelled and I held my ears.

"Thanks for the info. Goddamnit! First my girl and now my boy!" I growled out.

"Sorry, Bells. I know how much you liked him." Leah said sounding sorry.

"Not like that, idiot. He's just a really close friend." I said and she nodded.

"So you don't mind if I…" She started to ask, but I cut her off.

"I don't mind, Lee. Besides at least this way I won't have to lie about you two being wolves, or the fact that they are." I said looking at the upside of this. How had I come across that little tidbit of info? I'll tell you, they are not as secretive as they think they are; especially when it comes to the walking observatory.

"What?!" Paul and Leah asked shocked.

"God, Bella, only you could find the closest supernatural creatures and make friends with them." Paul laughed out and I smiled.

"I know. Well, shall I introduce you both?" I ask and they nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Soon enough we were all sitting in the living room and everyone was quiet.

"God, seriously? This is nerve wracking." I said exasperated. "Tasheena Whitehorse and Elliott Redfeather this is my brother and sister; Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater. Now that that's over with, let's get to the nitty gritty. Sheena, Paul imprinted on you and I know you feel the connection to him. Eli same goes for you and Leah. Now that we have that out of the way. You are all meant to be together. Don't throw this gift away. Just do what you have to and be happy. Damn."

They all just stared at me. "Paul and Leah, they know you're wolves, because Eli could smell you on me every day in class, he just thought he was being sneaky. Eli, you're not sneaky, just give it up, I could tell you were a wolf by your mannerisms; they're too much like my brother and sister. Now, I'm going clubbing, have fun getting to know each other." I said getting up and picking up my purse.

"Bells, don't leave." Paul said looking at me seriously.

"I think I have deserved a drink, don't you?" I asked just as serious.

"We don't want you to feel left out, Bells." Sheena said and I smiled. Oh good lord.

"I'm fine, guys. I'm happy that you all will be happy. Just be good to each other." I said and Paul looked alarmed. I knew what he was thinking. "I'm not leaving for good, Paul. So chill out. It's just for the night. I'll be fine. I'm gonna go hang out with a friend."

Paul frowned as did Leah. "Who?"

"Jason." I said as Paul's frown deepened. "I don't like him."

"Too bad, ass." I said opening the door. "Love ya, guys. I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure to work out your quirks."

With that I blew them all a kiss and took off to find my fuckhot muscle man from the gym. Damn that man looked good.

**Leah's POV**

Now I was laughing my ass off. I didn't care for the man that Bella liked to fuck on occasion, but damn he did look good. It pissed Paul off so damn bad that our little sister was getting some.

"That muscle head better not hurt her." He growled sending me into another fit of laughter. "Shut it, Lee. I'm serious, last time she was with him, that fucker left bruises on her back."

I was chuckling. "She's kinky. Can you blame her? That man is just so damn good looking." I said as Paul let out a low growl, so did Eli.

"Jason? Are you talking about Jason Greenly?" Sheena asked and I nodded my head. "Oh, my. I didn't know she was tappin' that! That bitch! She didn't even tell me."

"Okay so what the hell are we going to do about all this mating shit?" I asked changing the subject of my little sister.

"Well, let's get to know each other." Eli said smiling at me. I smiled back shyly and glanced to see Paul was smirking as Sheena openly ogled him.

"Come with me. We'll let them get to know each other." I said as I stood up and Eli did the same. We took off to the back porch and sat on the swing.

"So…" He started, but trailed off seeming a little confused at where to start.

"Ah, well, I'm Leah Aileen Clearwater. I'm from La Push, Washington." I started and he nodded. Soon enough I had learned everything about him and he knew everything about us. I told him about the pack and how they treated Bells. He was pissed off at what happened. It seemed he really cared for Bells.

He told me of his pack and the fact that he was Alpha.

**Paul's POV**

I told her everything from start to finish and felt completely free to do so. She told me of Eli and her pack. She was pissed off about what happened to us two years ago. I was happy that I had imprinted, but I felt awful for my little sister. I was determined to not leave her behind, just because I imprinted. I had seen it done before and I would not be the cause of her hurt. I really didn't like Jason. There was something about the dunce that pissed me off. Soon enough we had run out of things to say. I was staring at her and decided to say 'fuck it'. I moved quickly and pulled her too me and laid one helluva kiss on her. Our frenzy picked up and I stood up with her in my arms, my lips never leaving hers, and ran down the hall to my room. Today was the happiest day of my damn life.

**So here is the first OUTTAKE FOR FORGIVE AND FORGET, MAYBE. Here you guys go…I hope you liked it. There are more to come.**


	2. Outtake 2: Caught in the Act

**Outtake #2**

**Caught in the Act**

**Jacob/Cassie and Sam/Emily**

**Jacob's POV**

The day was nice so I thought that I'd surprise Cass by picking her up from work. I was thinking about all the shit that happened two years ago with Bella. It still pissed me off that she accused my imprint of being unfaithful. I was getting even more pissed off that she had somehow turned our best fighter and our best bitch into her little lapdogs. For Paul to even take the side of that white trash bitch was supposed to be unheard of, unthinkable even. I pulled over and got out of the truck to get some fresh air. I felt the shimmer in the air and looked to my left to see Sam standing there looking just as pissed off as I was a moment ago.

"What's up?" I asked curiously and he shrugged.

"I tried to talk to Jared and Seth and they fuckin' blew me off like I wasn't their fuckin' alpha." He said and I felt my anger rise a little.

"This is bullshit. They're still throwin shit around because we didn't believe Bella. She's nothing but a white trash bloodsucker's whore anyway." I growled and he nodded in agreement. Embry and Quil were with us on this 'Bella, Paul, Leah hate wagon' as well. I knew that Seth really thought of her as a sister and the fact that Charlie and Sue got married could attest to the fact that his hatred of us went up tenfold, simply because she was now his real sister. Jared, well, Jared was really different. I knew that he had genuinely liked Bella, but Kim didn't like her after what she had caused and I could see them drifting because of it. Jared had an imprint, so he should know that while he is concerned for Bella it's hurting his imprint. He just seems to not really care anymore. Brady and Collin were aligned with us, because we are the big dogs.

"Come on. Let's go get the girls." I said and he let out a deep breath and nodded.

Soon enough we were on our way back toward Forks. Cassie and I had gotten married right after Bella left. It was a happy occasion and I wanted nothing more than to be happy. Sam let out a sigh as we made it to where the girls were working.

I looked up and saw something that pissed me off and I almost phased in the car. There standing across the street was my wife. Not just my wife, but Sam's too. They were kissing two white boys from Forks. I heard a snarl and turned to see Sam baring his teeth. I got out and took off straight toward them.

"Cassandra Black!" I growled and she froze with her tongue in his mouth.

"Emiliana Uley!" Sam growled also and Emily froze too.

Slowly they turned and the fear that permeated from them was pissing me off even more. Cassie pulled back and turned her eyes on me.

"What?" She snarked.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I asked pissed off.

"Whatever the fuck I want, Jacob." She said and I felt the first of the tremors start to come over me. "I reject you and your imprint."

I felt the pain crash in on me and knew instantly that we were really done. "Get your ass in the truck! Now!" I yelled and she moved backwards into the guys arms. "You know what? Fuck it. You want her? You can fuckin' have her."

"Nah, man. It was just playtime. I don't want her. I have a wife at home." The dude said and I shook my head to stay the red that started to seep into my vision.

"What?" She screamed as turned on him, ultimately putting her back to me. I turned around and at that time I heard Emily tell Sam the same thing.

**Sam's POV**

She just rejected me? After five fucking years? She rejects the imprint? Was Leah right about everything? Was Bella?

"Go away, Sam. You are not needed. I have a man and I am happy now." She said confidently.

"Sorry, Emily. But I have a girl at home. I was just playin with you." The dude said and I saw her eyes go wide with shock and hurt. I didn't feel one ounce of fucking pity for her. I turned to Jacob and we both turned around.

"Sam!" Emily yelled as Cassie yelled out, "Jacob!"

We ignored them and took off back to the truck. The moment we took off I felt all my anger boil and I ordered him to pull off of the road. I could see his face was turning redder.

As soon as we were in the cover of the forest we phased and tore up whatever was in our path. I had a stray thought that had me crying out. Bella! She was right the entire time! I felt my remorse as well as Jake's. Soon enough we let out two long, mournful howls. The guys all phased, even Seth and Jared, they all saw what the two whores had done and were consoling us. Seth and Jared just ignored us.

_You deserve what you get!_ Seth said gleefully.

_Well, how about that. So Bells was right. _Jared said snarkily.

I phased back and laid back down on the ground. I let out the first sob of many that was too come. Soon enough I heard sad howls from all around us. Two of the howls though were in happiness, Seth and Jared. They knew and we should have listened. We all fucking knew that Bella couldn't lie worth a crap. We should have known. _I'm sorry, Bella! I'm soo soo sorry!_ I chanted in my head as I let out the sobs of pain and betrayal.

What are we gonna do now to get her back so that we could apologize?

**So here is your second outtake. I hope you like it. **


	3. Outtake 3: The First Meeting

**Outtake # 3 – The First Meeting**

**Lonnie/Bella**

It's been two years since we've been gone and here I am with Eli and Sheena meeting some of their pack. That guy Lonnie was a gorgeous piece of meat. I saw Eli and Sheena take off with Paul and Leah and decided now was the best time to have some fun. I sauntered on over to Lonnie and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Not one of them was looking so I took off and grabbed his hand. He smiled and followed as I tugged him toward the garage.

"Where are we headed little lady?" He whispered in my ear as his arms went around my waist. I felt a shiver of pleasure rush through me.

"We are getting out of here." I whispered back as I moved from his arms and jumped on my bike and kicked the starter. He smirked and followed climbing behind me. I pressed the garage door opener and waited the two minutes before I peeled out as we popped a wheelie and shot off down the street.

"Take a left on the next street." Lonnie said in my ear after we drove for ten minutes. I nodded and did as he said. "After this street take the next and then it's the last house on the right."

I followed his directions and soon we were in front of a beautiful dark green house that reminded me of home. I felt a pang of hurt as I remembered home. I missed my dad an awful lot. I pushed the kickstand down and waited until he dismounted before I swung my leg over and came to stand in front of him. He put his hand around my waist and said, "Jump."

I giggled as I did and he picked me up so that I was now taller than him. I leaned down and kissed him hard. He let out a moan and I smirked. Soon, I felt him walking us to the door and I heard the jingling of keys. I moved my head so that I could trail kisses down his neck and felt him shudder. I loved it. I listened as he hurriedly opened the door and brought us through. As soon as he sat me down on the floor I smiled and looked around.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour in the morning." He said whispering in my ear before I gave a shudder myself.

I nodded and felt myself smile as we made our way to his room. He opened it and as soon as I stepped through I was pushed up against the door. His mouth on mine as he pulled at my top. I raised my arms and felt the fabric slide over me and his was gone as well. His lips were on the column of my neck and I relished in the sensitivity of that spot and moaned. The moan seemed to spur him on faster as he hurried to remove his pants and mine.

I felt myself being carried to the bed, his lips never leaving my neck. "This doesn't get back to your brother, baby." He whispered and I nodded. Paul would go ballistic.

"Fuck, Lonnie, will you just fuck me already." I panted out and he smirked. My bra and panties were deftly removed and soon he was in his naked glory as well. Fuck me, that dick was huge! I felt myself becoming more drenched than before. This was gonna be a fun fucking night.

"Fuck you smell good." He moaned as his mouth made contact with my nerve center and I let out a guttural moan. This was awesome. Even Jason couldn't keep up with Lonnie.

"Fuck, Lonnie!" I whimpered as my hands found purchase in that silky mane of hair. My fingers slid against his scalp hard and he let out a hiss of pleasure. I looked down and my arousal shot upwards to the sky. Lonnie moved quickly and crashed his lips on mine and in one fell swoop was in me to the hilt. Oh shit…this man is just…holy shit.

The completeness of me was something that I had never felt before. This would definitely not be the last time we fucked.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so fuckin' tight. Damn girl!" Lonnie muttered as his mouth found my neck. I felt him moving faster in and out of me and soon the coil of pressure in my stomach started to come to life. I urged him to move faster and harder.

The sound of us fuckin' was one that I would never forget. With out missing a beat he moved so that he was in a sitting position and I was riding his lap. Damn, never tried this before. Oh shit, new experiences plus Lonnie equals great amounts of pleasure. This equation was one that I knew I had to remember.

Soon, oh too soon, I felt the coil hitting the edge. "Lonnie, so…close." I said as I took shallow breaths.

"Cum for me baby, let go, Bella." Lonnie gritted out as he gave one hard push upwards with his hips and I came unglued letting out a moan of pure pleasure. Right after Lonnie let one of his own out and he collapsed backward bringing me with him. He grappled with the sheet and brought it over us as I slid off his dick and to his side.

"Holy shit, Bella. That was fuckin' intense." He whispered breathlessly.

"You're tellin' me." I responded as I cuddled into his side even more.

We were about to fall asleep when someone burst into his room. I jumped and looked to the door. There standing in the door way was Teenie and Lottie laughing.

"Lottie! Teenie! Get the fuck out!" Lonnie yelled as he through a pillow at Teenie hitting him in the face.

"What the hell are you thinking? Paul is gonna fuckin' neuter you!" Lottie said smiling.

"Please don't say anything. This was just fuckin'. I'm a grown Goddamn woman." I retorted. "But if you insist on being a dick, Teenie. I'll tell Paul you saw me naked."

That got Teenie to shut up. "Fine. But you better tell him soon. Otherwise you're both gonna be in so much trouble." Teenie said smirking.

"Whatever." I said turning to lie back down and cuddled more into Lonnie's side.

"Go the fuck away." Lonnie groaned as he lay back down with me. I heard the door close and felt Lonnie's arm around my waist. If I wasn't so afraid of him finding his perfect mate, then I would jump at the chance to be with this man. Even Mato would have been a great match for me.

**Here you go. Outtake #3 figured this might stave off a little bit.**


End file.
